Обсуждение участника:U.Solo
Добро пожаловать Мы рады видеть вас здесь и надеемся, что ваша плодотворная деятельность сделает Убежище ещё лучше! — Fylhtq (обсуждение) 04:28, декабря 23, 2013 (UTC) :Рад всех приветствовать!!! U.Solo (обсуждение) 17:51, декабря 26, 2013 (UTC) Голосование Привет! Вы сделали уже более 400 правок, что даёт право (согласно будущим правилам) голосовать. Выскажитесь, пожалуйста, именно на эту тему. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:14, февраля 20, 2014 (UTC) Категоризация Здравствуйте! По сложившейся традиции, в категорию «Предметы» не принято помещать «съедобные» объекты типа ядер-колы и пр. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 07:05, апреля 12, 2014 (UTC) : Ну против традиций не попрёшь... Хотя предмет- он и в Африке предмет...U.Solo (обсуждение) 07:07, апреля 12, 2014 (UTC) :: Возможно. Хотя например с чисто технической точки зрения, ядер-кола (Ingestible) и пустая бутылка из-под неё (Misc Item) — это не одно и то же. ;) --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 07:15, апреля 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ну так-то да! :) U.Solo (обсуждение) 07:18, апреля 12, 2014 (UTC) "PAGENAME" Почему вы везде удаляете шаблон PAGENAME и вставляете имя... Это бессмысленная трата как времени и правок, и она несколько не приносит пользы убежищу! --GreenCrow (обсуждение) 08:18, мая 24, 2014 (UTC) : Да вот как-то обратил внимание на то, что многие участники делают именно так, ввиду чего стараюсь поддерживать общую стилистику. А насчет траты времени- это время моё личное и распоряжаюсь я им сам на своё усмотрение. Спасибо Вам за ваше замечание!U.Solo (обсуждение) 08:38, мая 24, 2014 (UTC) :: Еще на НЮКЕ, кстати, так делают, а мне их стиль очень импонирует!:)U.Solo (обсуждение) 08:49, мая 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: НУ стилевые правки то же правки... Но просто от того, что вы удаляете PAGENAME суть не меняется... Если например название статьи Хищник и в PAGENAME выставляет соответственно Хищник, то при удаление PAGENAME вы пишите потом Хищник... Я просто тут не могу понять ваш импонирующий стиль, тут я просто не нахожу логику... --GreenCrow (обсуждение) 09:44, мая 24, 2014 (UTC) :::: Если все статьи будут исполнены в виде шаблонов- то восприятие визуального редактора значительно усложняется. Вот и вся логика.U.Solo (обсуждение) 09:51, мая 24, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Да, практически о том же говорили здесь. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 12:03, мая 24, 2014 (UTC) Приятно осознавать что у многих участников мысли работают в одном направлении!U.Solo (обсуждение) 12:26, мая 24, 2014 (UTC) Отмена вандализма Ты живешь не в бункере, а в Танке. Если удаляешь нужные(правдивые) данные, а оставляешь и возвращаешь обратно - заведомо ложные. "ИдиотЪ" По Достоевскому. Кили в убежище не может быть, потому что она появляется только при взятом квесте "Не расти трава", не может - а точно :) И Это не баг, если ты до сих пор этого не понял - воскрешать там никого не нужно, потому что до квеста, там никого и не должно быть))) Если бы кто то оставил надпись, вроде моей, которую ты удалил - я бы не запорол квест, а просто отложил бы свой поход в Убежище 22, пока не взял бы 3 сопутствующих квеста. Поэтому подумай над своими действиями, умник.Aciago (обсуждение) 09:36, июня 18, 2014 (UTC) 1)Я прошу не "ТЫкать" мне, здесь так не принято. 2)"Идиотъ" - отличный роман, тут я абсолютно согласен! 3)В Багах описано, что Кили может не появиться при взятии квеста, если Протагонист уже был в убежище ранее. 4)Прошу Вас в дальнейшем быть разборчивым в сути написанного ранее другими участниками, ну и конечно не грубить другим членам сообщества. 5)Спасибо Вам за комментарий!U.Solo (обсуждение) 11:38, июня 18, 2014 (UTC) "На заборе тоже пишут." (с) То что там написано в багах про Кили - бред сивой кобылы, я лично проверял и могу с уверенностью утверждать, что: Кили всегда появляется в пещере, после взятия квеста, несмотря на то - был ли в Убежище 22 Курьер ранее или не был. Это касается лицензионной, последней версии игры. Что там творится у пиратов - их половые трудности, если даже нет денег поддержать разработчиков любимой игры. Просить "Вас" о чем либо - как горохом о стену, бессмысленно. Надеюсь, что таких как "Вы" здесь больше нет и это один единственный, уникальный экземпляр :) Всех благ. Aciago (обсуждение) 13:36, июня 18, 2014 (UTC) : В Лицензионке от 1С сам попадал на такой баг- после взятия квеста- Кили не было в убежище. Если у Вас не встречалась подобная проблема- это не значит что её не существует вообще. Я только одного не могу понять: в чём проблема дописать своё личное наблюдение в багах или в описании? Обязательно требуется снести старые и вписать своё личное, предварительно полив участника грязью?U.Solo (обсуждение) 06:23, июня 19, 2014 (UTC) День рождения : Спасибо большое! U.Solo (обсуждение) 06:26, июня 19, 2014 (UTC) :: Немного опоздал, но всё же… С Днём! :) --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 13:09, июня 22, 2014 (UTC) :: Я совсем опоздал, но присоединюсь к поздравлениям и «спасибо» за них! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 19:05, июня 22, 2014 (UTC)kylxackep ::: Спасибо Вам! U.Solo (обсуждение) 17:56, июня 22, 2014 (UTC) Вопрос Приветствую! Прошу Вас пояснить, к чему в квесте «Ни богов, ни господ» упоминание игры Bioshock? Думаю, Вы согласитесь, что нужно либо подтверждение, что разработчики FNV вдохновлялись вышеуказанной игрой при именовании квеста, либо далее будет уместным приводить в этой статье дополнительно все возможные упоминания фразы «No gods, no masters» на любых языках и в любом контексте. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 20:32, августа 8, 2014 (UTC) : Приветствую Вас! Начнём с того, что пример с Биошоком приведён не мной, я лишь оставил его как возможный вариант. Совершенно не обязательно, что разработчики руководствовались как высказыванием забастовщиков, так и игрой Биошок — и первое и второе — сомнительные предположения, но наиболее вероятные. Однако я счёл необходимым указать на то что возможны варианты. Как пример: персонаж Ф2 Томас Мур — до выхода Ф-Библии, большинство считало его отсылкой к автору Утопии…U.Solo (обсуждение) 05:34, августа 9, 2014 (UTC) : Совершенно с Вами согласен. Получается, что для приведения информации об источниках вдохновения разработчиков нужна прямая информация от них, а всё, что пишется без этого — досужие домыслы. Однако, историческое происхождение фразы «No gods, no masters» и присутствие «символа анархистов» на иконке к достижению логично даёт предположить, что эти «символы» связаны понятием «Анархия». Опять же, в Bioshock она появилась либо от фразы Огюста Бланки, либо неведомо с чего. Итого: есть один источник фразы и два её следствия — FNV и Bioshock. Другими словами, источником может быть либо эта историческая фраза, либо бесконечное множество других источников, её производных: игры, высказывания дедушки-анархиста или заголовок в журнале PlayBoy за 1956 год, завалявшийся в шкафу одного из квестописателей Bethesda. Исходя из этих соображений я удалил правку анонимуса, а Вы её восстановили его после моего удаления. Собственно, я хочу удалить её снова, но мне интересны Ваши аргументы в её защиту. Kylxackep (обсуждение) 08:33, августа 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Пожалуй я с Вами соглашусь — первоисточник наверное будет правильнее указать — давайте удалим вторую. U.Solo (обсуждение) 09:34, августа 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Рад, что наши взгляды совпали! Kylxackep (обсуждение) 11:21, августа 9, 2014 (UTC) ::: Простите, что влезаю, но в таких случаях неподтверждаемую «закулису» можно перенести в обсуждение, сопроводив правку и перенесённую часть текста соответствующими пометками «перенесено на стр. обсуждения» и «перенесено из статьи» (пример). --FunGorn (обсуждение) 18:54, августа 9, 2014 (UTC) :::: Благодарю за совет!U.Solo (обсуждение) 16:25, августа 10, 2014 (UTC) Правки Пожалуйста, не увлекайтесь подобными (1, 2, 3) правками, не забывайте о Правилах. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 19:35, августа 14, 2014 (UTC) :Не совсем понимаю какой из пунктов правил я нарушаю? Разве общая стилистика содержимого страниц не считается правкой? "Внесение в одну или несколько статей или других страниц нескольких маленьких правок", пункт правил говорит нам о !нескольких! мальник праках в одну страницу. Бывает конечно что ошибаюсь, что приводит к такому повороту, но не систематически, а главное не умышленно.U.Solo (обсуждение) 06:29, августа 15, 2014 (UTC) :: Где я написал про умышленность? Я только попросил Вас не увлекаться. И в Правилах говорится о нескольких маленьких в одну или несколько статей, а не в только одну. Вы же вообще не вносите никакой правки, перенос шаблона на новую строчку вообще никак не отражается на виде статьи. Такой перенос автоматически делает криворуконогий новый Визуальный редактор, поэтому было обсуждение о переносе шаблонов при правках в режиме кода. Нет никакого смысла делать подобные правки ради них самих, только раздувается история страницы. --FunGorn (обсуждение) 22:42, августа 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: Не писали, но ссылку на правила мне предъявили... Если не нужно такие правки делать- не вопрос-не буду, Вам виднее- старожил Вы а не я...U.Solo (обсуждение) 03:22, августа 16, 2014 (UTC) Маленькая просьба Добрый день! Если не затруднит, загляните, пожалуйста, сюда и сюда. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 11:32, декабря 9, 2014 (UTC) : Прошу прощения, вопрос снят. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 13:07, декабря 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Пожалуйста- обращайтесь!U.Solo (обсуждение) 14:47, декабря 9, 2014 (UTC) Sound files It's not entirely simple, but once you get the right tools and some experience, it's not that hard. You need the Fo3 Archive Utility to convert the soundfiles from the game (Fallout - Voices1.bsa) into .ogg files (many thousands). And you need all the dialogue from the game. for that, use the GECK program. Go to File, Export, Dialogue and save the dialogue as a text file. You'll get a large file with all the dialogue. In the column TOPIC INFO in that file you'll see a number and you need to find that number in one of the maps that is extracted. For that, look at the character and see who the voice actor is. On the voice actor's page you can see their voice type code. For example you need the sound dialogue from Fantastic. He is voiced by Ari Rubin. He has the voice type MaleAdult04. So then you'll know Fantastic's dialogue is in the map MaleAdult04. Then it's a bit of a search. What helps in the search is the QUEST ID column in the dialogue file, that is also visible in the soundfile's name. Then you'll have your soundfile. You can use Audacity to knit soundfiles together. Jspoel 10px|link=User talk:Jspoelstra 14:28, April 30, 2015 (UTC) :Try to create something! Many thanks to U. With ya permission, I will copy response to my «talk page» in «Russian Vault» for our guys. U.Solo (talk) 14:53, April 30, 2015 (UTC) : Для тех кому интересно U.Solo (обсуждение) 12:15, мая 1, 2015 (UTC) Звуковое сопровождение статей Отписался на форуме по поводу аудиодорожек. Остаётся подключать, тех кому это интересно)--ExplorerSmaily (обсуждение) 19:07, мая 13, 2015 (UTC) :Очень хорошо! Мне тоже интересно как это всё правильно реализовать... Благодарю за содействие! U.Solo (обсуждение) 21:18, мая 16, 2015 (UTC) Restoration Project Если мои правки статей с указанием на исправления багов fallout 2 неоф. патчами / Restoration Project кажутся вам лишними - может, исправите их, как подобает? Или никто не должен знать, что ванильные баги излечимы, и продолжать с ними играть? Я правильно понял? DARTH---ALEXIEL (обсуждение) 07:40, мая 25, 2015 (UTC) : Ну во-первых приветствую Вас! В Убежище принято рассматривать только официальный контент, согласитесь, если здесь описать всё фанатское творчество — случится страшная путаница... Я, лично, не против RP, даже скорее «ЗА», но так уж исторически сложилось. Для неофициальных патчей существует специальная вики — Лаборатория Волт-Тек. Хотя вопрос о RP Вы свободно можете поднять на голосование, уверяю Вас, лично я проголосую в поддержку этого мода. U.Solo (обсуждение) 07:53, мая 25, 2015 (UTC) : :: Вы знаете... Я тут просмотрел несколько статей, много где указано об исправлении в патчах, пожалуй это правильно. Я согласен с Вами. Правки вернул. U.Solo (обсуждение) 08:12, мая 25, 2015 (UTC) Благодарю! И вам не не болеть. Но всё же, давайте не путать солёное с полезным! Патчи (офицальные или нет) / восстановление вырезанного контента - это одно (игра с ними и должна была выглядеть так изначально), а фанатские моды - совсем другое. Ванильные версии RPG изобилуют квестами, непроходимыми в принципе - и что, так и записывать в статьях "Квест непроходим"? Лаборатория Волт-Тек? Там же лишь справочная информация по модам. Никто не полезет туда за конкретной информацией о конкретном напарнике / квесте / снаряжении. Для этого и существует Убежище, не так ли? P.S. Здорово, что обошлись без голосования. Мне же осталось убедить ещё одного воинствующего гуру) DARTH---ALEXIEL (обсуждение) 08:29, мая 25, 2015 (UTC) : Есть ещё незавершённая статья Fallout 2 Restoration Project, вполне можно дополнить внедрёнными исправлениями, в результате получится общий перечень. U.Solo (обсуждение) 08:34, мая 25, 2015 (UTC) Револьвер в Безумном Максе Добрый день. Некоторое время назад вы отменили мою правку здесь. В защиту своего утверждения могу сказать, что не только я заметил то, что револьверы из второй части Безумного Макса и Fallout имеют сходство. Fallout несколько раз ссылается на Безумного Макса. Информация имеет право быть в статье. Можете взглянуть для ознакомления http://madmax.wikia.com/wiki/Mad_Max_Pop_Culture_References#Video_Games — Новак 01:33, мая 26, 2015 (UTC) :Приветствую Вас! Для внесения информации в статьи нужно иметь точные сведения. Чем хуже предположение что данный вид оружия отсылка к Кольту «питон» или Ruger Redhawk? Если все домыслы изложить в статьях — у нас отсылки будут в 2-3 раза больше самих статей. Как вариант: если бы кто-то из разработчиков Вам подтвердил что именно к фильму отсылка ведёт, то в таком случае можно это описать, с указанием источник утверждения. (Напомню Вам, что мистера Мура раньше считали очевидной отсылкой к автору «Утопии», а на деле оказался совсем иной смысл...) --U.Solo (обсуждение) 06:27, мая 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Если говорить об отсылке ко второму фильму, то «Магнум» кал. 44 опт. прицел похож на револьвер главаря бандитов гораздо больше, чем охотничий, и об этом уже написано. --Герой из Убежища (обсуждение) 07:34, мая 26, 2015 (UTC) Проект Fallout 4 - орден